


Love in a Cup

by Pagedancer87



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagedancer87/pseuds/Pagedancer87





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckpotatodandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckpotatodandelion/gifts).



Love in a Cup

Prompt: Barista!Peeta because everlark+espresso=gold.

A story for @duckpotatodandelion, her winnings from a high stakes wager. SUPER LATE, but I hope it was worth the wait.

Warning: gratuitous use of puns.

(%)(%)(%)

It was a rainy day when he first saw her. She blew in to his family’s coffee shop seeking shelter from the storm outside. Despite being soaked head to toe, she was the prettiest thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

She clutched her leather jacket to herself as she made her way to a table in the corner.

“I’ll take this one, Rue.” He told the waitress on duty. Grabbing a menu he approached her.

 

When she looked up at him, he was struck with how deep her grey eyes were. For a moment, he couldn’t speak. He cleared his throat when she raised a brow at him.

“Good afternoon, and welcome to Mellark’s coffee house. My name is Peeta and I will be your latte boy today.”

 

“My latte boy? As opposed to…”

 

He grinned. “Your Brewmaster. Your Grounds Keepers. Whatever I can do to espresso how much I’d like to serve you.”

 

“Oh, my God.” Rue groaned, from the counter. “You did not just say that.”

 

Despite herself, she felt her mouth curve. “And does the latte boy have a song for me too?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. We call it I Like Big Mugs.”

 

“Peeta, you’re not seriously going to—” Rue looked horrified now.

 

He winked at her. “I like big mugs and I cannot lie. Your coffee lovers can’t deny, when your barista walks in and you get an itty bitty taste, of that yummy stuff in your face, you get SPRUNG.” The short song came complete with cheesy dance moves, and despite feeling like a complete dick, it was worth it to get her rocking with laughter.

She could barely breath, her face hurt and stomach ached with how hard she was laughing. “L-Latte, please.” She said, between breaths.

 

He bowed gallantly, and said. “And your name?”

 

She grinned. “Katniss.”

 

“Alright, pretty Katniss, consider yourself mugged.” He set in front of her a mug of coffee, and in front of her poured the milk into the cup, tilting the spout from the center up the cup and then backwards forming a heart. Doing this several times, when he set the milk down the cup had a perfectly formed heart with a leaf-like string of heart surrounding it.

 

“Oh, Peeta. This is amazing!”

 

He actually flushed at that. “Give it a taste, tell me what you think.”

 

“Almost seems a shame to ruin such a…” She took a sip while she was talking, and actually let out a soft moan. “Oh, my.”

 

He couldn’t help but smile. “So?”

 

“Oh, so good. It warms me up from head to my toes. I was so cold before, but it feels like I’m being heated up from the inside.” Her eyes a closed as she takes another sip, and all he wanted was to put that look of pleasure on her face without coffee. “I feel like I should have had you buy me dinner before drinking this cup of coffee from you.”

 

“That can definitely be arranged.”

 

They shared a smile.

 

“Amazing.” Rue remarked, when he came back to grab his things. “All those puns, and you still get the girl.”

 

“What can I say? Some things are just meant to bean.”

 

(%)(%)(%)

 

Disclaimer: The “I Like Big Mugs” song was based on Sir Mix-a-Lot’s “Baby got Back”.


End file.
